Do You Dare to Trust Your Own Teammates?
by 6Phantom6
Summary: I am offering variety. No romance, just mystery & horror. Hope it's right. For the story point, RED Scout and Sniper, Ben and Duncan discover that there are twisted minds and deeds in front of them, and it all starts with a visit to the Medic's office
1. A Normal Hour

_I always knew that one day; one of us will snap and kill everyone on the team. I just never knew that person would be the calmest person out of all of us, and it would happen all too soon. It is one memory I can never forget, even if I took drugs._

_Benjamin Jackson_

_-RED Scout, Platoon #3428_

_----_

It was a calm day at RED railway base; the BLUs taking a personal holiday to gather supplies and men after one too many battles. The Scout and Sniper were sitting in the lounge, the Scout polishing his bat while the Sniper asleep on the couch with his hat tipped low to cover his eyes from the light. After a few minutes, the metal bat was shining like new, save a few scratches and dents from earlier run ins. He grinned at his own reflection in the bat, and then muttered, "I am one tough son of a bitch."

"More like a 'smug son of a bitch' if you ask me." The Sniper muttered back, then forced a chuckle before falling silent again. "Well, who saved your ass from that BLU Demo when you were exposed?" The Scout replied, pointing a thumb to his own chest. The Sniper sat up at this, put his hat on his head, and then said, "Ben, don't fill up with hot air. Your bloody ego and swollen head are two things to weigh you down. You don't hear me boasting my every headshot for every bloody person to 'ear, do ya?"

Benjamin sighed and said, "Yeah, but I can't help it Duncan. Every head I cracked with this bat…it makes me feel…so damn alive." Duncan chuckled again and shook his head, saying, "Yeah, I know that feeling mate." He then took off his sunglasses and began to shine them with his shirt, continuing, "I guess being out there, getting territory and intelligence; it does make you feel alive."

The conversation was interrupted when the loudspeaker screeched to life, then the voice of the medic arose though the static.

"This is your Medic. I request that everyone of RED come to my office and receive their examination. This is a precaution. I expect everyone to come."

As soon as the message ended, Ben said, "I think our medic is freaking paranoid. Every time there's a break, he wants to give us freaking shots and tests. It's getting freaking annoying." The Sniper replied, "Well, the doc wants us as healthy as possible. It wouldn't be fun when you get a fever and pass out in the middle of battle ground. Also, you need to stop using 'freaking' in every sentence you say. It get's annoying after a while mate." He then stood up and walked towards the door. Ben followed suite and the two walked down the hallway, the sun peering through the glass panes. The younger boy replied, "Still, I think he needs to lighten up. Maybe we can convince the commander to give him a week off." Duncan shook his head and said, "Nah, she'll never agree; she's a really stiff person. I remember the engineer asking her for a week off so he can visit his family, but she said no and threatened to make him clean the kitchen." Ben shuttered at the thought of cleaning the kitchen and replied, "Damn, that's too damn cruel. Even with protection, you'll end up dead if you try to open the fridge."

As the two walked down the hallway, they noticed the Solder coming down the hallway towards them. The two stopped and saluted the ornery man, both saying, "Sir." The Solder merely said, "At ease men. I don't feel up to it today." He then staggered and almost fell on them, Duncan catching him before he fell over on his friend. "Whoa Marshal, you nearly lost it there." He said while he propped the Solder against the wall. He then continued, "You alright Marshal? You don't look that good." Ben joined in, "Yeah, you look like you're about to die."

The two were right; the Solder was panting lightly and sweating, the color faded away from his face. Marshal breathed in short, quick breaths before replying, "It's nothing; I just need sleep. It's probably a side effect from the shot the German gave me. Don't worry about me men, I'll be alright…" He then forced himself to stand up and stagger down the hallway, leaving the two to wonder of his words. Duncan closed his eyes and paused, sniffed and said, "I don't remember any shot from the doc that makes you look like a dead man." He then turned around and walked onward, the Scout trailing behind him. Ben then said, "Maybe he's faking it, probably to start another rumor about the doc." Duncan nodded at the answer and said, "That's true. He always wants to try and expose stupid things on people; and that's usually the Spy's job."

------

Another to keep you entertained. I am more than what genres I wrote. I feel this is rushed. I do not choose one or the other; I switch.

TF2 belongs to Valve


	2. Now a Bloody Hour

The two were silent down the rest of the walk towards the doctor's office; the only sounds were their own footsteps. Duncan noticed how scary it was that it was silent enough to hear a pin drop, but didn't bring up the subject. Ben, on the other hand, was wondering of the Solder's remarks, remembering how sick he looked. But all thoughts were dissolved when the two reached the doctor's office, both suddenly feeling their hearts race and hands grow sweaty. Duncan reached for the doorknob, but hesitated as he heard a sound inside. The sound of something extremely heavy was being dragged across the floor and a small cursing. He turned his head towards Ben and quietly asked, "You hear that Ben? Doesn't that noise sound familiar?" The younger man only nodded his head, and the two stepped away from the door like it was something that would kill them with a touch.

--

Ben muttered, "It's a body…someone's dragging a body across the floor in there." Duncan nodded and said, "Correct, but whose body I can't tell; the doc's, or someone else's." The two then silenced themselves as the noise silenced and the person inside closed a door. Duncan then inched towards the door and gave the wood three healthy knocks. The only reply was silence, then footsteps, followed by things being tipped over and the clatter of equipment, then a loud curse in German. Duncan knocked again, this time asking, "Doc, are you alright in there?"

A reply of, "Ja, ja, I am fine! I just tripped!" made Duncan frown and then he gripped the doorknob and turned it, finding it locked. He motioned Ben to come to his side and the two shoved at the door until it gave in, swinging into the room and made Duncan fall to the floor while Ben staggered to keep his balance.

Inside the office was a mess; blood spilled everywhere, equipment and metal trays scattered on top of the cold, tiled floor, and the man in the middle of it all was trying to pick up each scalpel and syringe off the floor carefully. The front of his coat was drenched in blood and his face and glasses were lightly speckled with drops of red. Duncan quickly stood up and walked over to the doctor, crouching down next to him and helped in picking up equipment. Ben walked cautiously into the office and picked up a tray, the backside covered in blood. The doctor quickly said, "Danke, zhis has been a chaos room in ze past hour." Then placed the bloodied equipment in the sink, being careful not to cut his hands, or break anything. The Sniper only stared at him, then pointed at the blood and asked, "What happened here Klaus? A Spy tried to get ya?" The doctor answered without turning his head, "Nein, the blood vas from a blood transfusion pack that vas ripped open; a terrible vaste."

Ben only stared at the blood on the floor, seeing his reflection in the red fluid. He noticed drag marks in the blood, starting at the examination table and ending at the closet. He looked more and saw handprints on the wall, some small, others very large. He then said, "Must have been a real mess when the blood spilled doc. What was on the examination table that got soaked in the stuff?"

At this, Duncan turned around and saw that the Scout was right, seeing the trail began at the table and end at the closet. He stepped over the blood trail and looked closely at the drag marks made by someone's body. The doctor, however, only froze at the question, his eyes widening in fear. But he dared not to turn his head and show them his fear. He only replied, "A training dummy got soaked in it. I brought it to my office to try and fix an arm zhat's beginning to fall off."

Duncan walked towards closet and gripped his hands on the closet handles, asking, "You wouldn't mind if I look at our blood bath victim, would ya mate?" The medic quickly said, "STOP!" but Duncan opened the doors, and then his eyes grew wide while Ben peered over his shoulder and shared the same expression.

-----

In the closet was the Heavy, but his eyes were closed and looked pale. On his forehead, a large cut was present, blood free flowing down his face, and traveling down, there were more cuts on his arms, gut and an area where his heart should be had a long X-marked gash. Ben gasped and started to pant, breathing out, "Holy shit…Holy shit….Holy shit…" Duncan muttered, "He's dead mate. Boris has left this place for good."

A shout made the two turn and back away as the doctor brought down a bone saw between them. Ben fell down and staggered backwards as the medic turned his head and glared at him, the usual calm face possessed with a calm evil. He turned and walked towards Ben while saying, "I alvays hated children, and you're no exception." He then raised his bone saw and was about to bring it down when Duncan came up behind him and wedged an arm around his neck, making him drop his bone saw and tried desperately to pry the other man off of him.

The Sniper hissed, "Calm down Klaus, we're your teammates, remember? We don't want to hurt ya, just calm down and try to relax." But the medic resisted, breathing raggedly as he clawed pitifully with gloved hands at the man's arm. Ben stared at the two, until his instincts kicked in and he kicked the bone saw underneath a cabinet. The action seemed to enrage Klaus as he screamed and tried to pry his hands between his neck and Duncan's arm. Ben yelped and backed away, saying, "I think he snapped!" Duncan grunted before saying, "I know that much! Get some rope or a belt! I GOTTA BIND 'IM BEFORE HE-!"

But Duncan was cut short when Klaus slipped out of his grip and dashed towards Ben, tackling and pinning him to the wall. Ben screamed as he tried to push Klaus away, using all of his strength but to no avail. Finally, he gave up and rammed his knee in between Klaus' legs, making his eyes grow wide and his strength waver. Ben pushed the maniac off and dashed out the door, screaming, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE MAN!" Duncan looked down at the groaning Medic, and then ran out the door, holding his hat and trying to catch up the Scout.

-----------

"Damn it Ben SLOW DOWN!" He yelled, but Ben only ran, daring not to look back and-

'Marshal…'

That one name crossed his mind, making him stop with a skidding trail. Duncan slowed down next to him and said, "Why did you stop Ben? I only asked you to slow down!" But Ben only muttered, "Marshal…We got to check on Marshal!"Then he dashed again, leaving Duncan to try and catch up to him again while shouting long strings of curses.

-----

After a few minutes of running through the maze-like halls, the two were in front of Marshal's room, afraid to see what existed inside. Marshal had shared his room with Boris, the Heavy, so the two didn't know if he noticed if Marshal would have noticed his long absence, or lived to notice it. Ben looked at Duncan, but he only said, "You open it kid, I don't feel like any more surprises today." He nodded and grasped the doorknob, turned it and eased it open, trying to be cautious of any sneak attacks. The two peered inside to see the room was silent, Marshal on his cot with a blanket over his head. Duncan walked towards Marshal and shook his shoulder, asking, "Marshal? You alive?" But only silence was the reply he received. Heart hammering in his chest, Duncan ripped the sheets off to see Marshal staring back at him, eyes wide and still and face pale and lifeless. He covered the body again and said, "I don't need to check him; that bastard's dead, and Klaus killed him."

-----

I tried.

All characters belong to Valve and TF2


	3. Let's Make an Escape

Ben only walked backwards from the room, eyes wide and breath growing ragged with each exhale. Duncan walked out of the room as well and shut the door, then walked towards Ben and grabbed his shoulders, saying, "We got to get the others and get out of here. We're going to be dead if Klaus finds us." Ben nodded his head, looking more like a bobble head doll. Duncan crept closer and said, "I know you're scared enough to piss yourself, but there's no time for that; I have a plan. We'll find the others, use the train and get to the RED troop at HYDRO base. Understand?" Ben only stared at him, then said, "Yeah, I-I understand."

Duncan released Ben and then walked onward, then said, "We need to get to our rooms and grab our equipment, just in case. We'll go to my room first, since it's closer to our current area." The young man nodded and followed the Sniper closely, his heart hammering against his thin frame. He then asked, "How long does it take for a forty year old to recover from a hard knee to the nuts?" But the only reply he received was, "I wouldn't talk about it mate; no one knows and no one cares."

-------

The two walked silently through the hallways, hearing the sound of their own footsteps. Ben began to wonder if there were anyone else was alive because of the silence, but his thoughts were broken when he felt Duncan hold him back. He looked at the Australian while he stared ahead. In front of them was the Demo, staggering drunk and muttering incoherent phrases. Duncan then rushed towards him, and grabbed him, paying attention to the eye and color of skin. "Hey, me Sniper…you liking me eye? You can't have it." The demoman giggled before trying to take another swig from his usual bottle of whiskey. Duncan let go of him and sighed, relieved that the Demoman was somewhat healthy looking. Ben walked up to him and said, "Yo, Greg! We're in deep shit here; pay attention damn it!"

Greg looked at him, and then slapped Ben across his face, saying, "Watch yer mouth, ya kid! You don't raise yer voice to me!" Duncan grabbed him by the shoulders and asked, "Listen, Klaus snapped from pressure and he's going on a man slaughter. He already killed Marshal and Boris, and he's after our asses next." But Greg answered back, "How do ye know it be Klaus acting loopy? It could be a BLU spy or someone else." At this, Duncan smirked and said quietly, "Marshal died by getting some poison injected into him, and the Medic class is the only class of people to know of these poisons. Boris is dead and the body is marked with cuts; too big to be from a butterfly knife, and too ragged to be mine. If it was a BLU spy, he wouldn't be able to drag the body into the closet." He then grinned and leaned in closer, then whispered into Greg's face, "Do you want to see the bodies?"

Greg backed away, a look of fear in his eye. He then stuttered, "Ok, ok, I believe ye. Don't go crazy on me, boyo." He then took a swig of his whisky and asked, "So, if the Medic has gone crazy, where he be now?" Duncan only sighed and said, "Well, Ben kicked him hard, and we left him in the office…but he could've gotten up by now; maybe trying to find us…" Greg paused in mid-swig, then lowered the bottle down, then asked, "So…we all be dead if he gets us?" Duncan nodded solemnly and said, "We will be dead IF he catches us. Go to the locker room, get your equipment, and get out. Warn anyone you come across; tell them to grab their equipment and weapons, and head for the train. Got it Greg?"

Greg walked backwards, saluting and saying, "Yeah, I understand ye. I'm goin' now, good luck!" Then he made a mad dash down the hall he walked down from, leaving the Scout and Sniper alone again. Ben stared on as the Demoman's footsteps faded away, then muttered, "Do you think anyone else will know that our doc's a maniac?"

"Vhy don't you ask ze doc yourself?"

The two turned around and swung their fists, only to hit air. The two looked around to see no one behind them or in front of them, until the sound of insane laughter made the two jump. Duncan then yelled out, "Is this how you get yer kicks, ya bloody mongrel?!" But only received the crackle and fizz of the overhead speaker as a response, making him growl in frustration. The speaker then screeched out a mocking voice, saying, "I am Lady RED and I order you to eat ze bullets you shoot! Gnaw on ze daggers and bombs you all love and cherish! Zhis is a direct order!!! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then the speaker crackle and spit until it finally died, leaving Duncan speechless and Ben scared out of his mind. The younger man began to draw shaky breaths in and out, then began to mutter, "We are gonna die! He killed the commander, and that means…" Duncan gulped and finished Ben's sentence, "He now knows our every move and can watch us. Our plan…he knows out plan!"

--------------

Ben then screamed in fear as Duncan held his ears and quivered, fighting the urge to cower down and scream as well. Then the frightened Scout began to run, still screaming at the top of his lungs, making the Sniper notice and chase after him, saying, "Stop Ben!" But Ben yelled back, "Fuck stopping!! FUCK THE OTHERS!!! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE NOW!" But Ben began to falter in his speed, beginning to slow down enough to let Duncan tackle him and pin him to the ground, hissing into his ear, "This is what he wants! Whatever our doc has become, is not for the better. 'E wants to watch us squirm in fear while he just sits back and laugh himself to death!"

Ben began to calm down at the Sniper's words, but his heart still beat fast and his mind race. "Listen, he may know our plan or not, I don't give a flying shit. We still got to get out of here, and we still got to get every living person out of here. We don't need to start screaming like a freaking girl and piss ourselves." Then Duncan got off of Ben and set him upright, then leaned in close and said, "Nothin's changed really; he just has an eye on us, with all the cameras here. But that's not a problem once we get our weapons, alright mate?" Ben nodded and said, "I'm sorry I freaked, but…this is…this is unreal! Our freaking medic is trying to freaking kill us! He already killed three people, and he now controls the place! I feel like we're in a freaking horror movie, only no director, no script, and no freaking hot lady!"

Duncan slung an arm around Ben's shoulders, and pointed a finger at him, saying, "Horror movie, or real life, anything can happen. You just need to be prepared at all costs when those things happen; like right now. We just need to keep going forward. Now let's get out of here, I hate being your damn guidance counselor." Ben smirked and added, "Yeah, I don't feel comfortable when a grown man gives me advice, especially when his main job is to shoot people in the head."

-----

I tried.

All characters belong to Valve and TF2


	4. Friend or Foe?

The two sobered up from their phase of fear and broken spirit and continued on, Ben flipping off at every camera that waved back and forth on the wall. "Ya tryin' ta piss the guy off?" Duncan asked, taking off his sunglasses and shinning them again. Ben replied, "No, I'm showing this asshole a thing or two that I'm gonna bonk him so damn hard, his kids are gonna feel it!" Duncan then hit Ben on the back of his head and said, "What did I tell ya about gettin' a swelled head?!"

"Yes, you better listen to the Sniper."

He then looked ahead and saw the RED spy standing in front of them, twirling his butterfly knife between his gloved fingers. The sniper sighed and said, "Damn it Jacob, don't do that! I had it with surprises today!" Jacob snickered as he reclosed his knife and then said, "I already know of the 'surprises' you've gone through comrades. I know everything. Don't worry, I went ahead and told everyone of this after I heard your conversation with Gregory."

The two brightened at this and Ben asked, "So, you know everything about Boris, Marshal and Klaus?" Jacob nodded in response, and pocketed his knife, then pulled out his cigarette case and reached for another cigarette, flicking away the one already in his mouth. As he carefully lit it, he talked quietly. "The doctor is probably suffering from what the Solder had called, 'Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome'. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. You know the medic is always the target of the BLU Sniper, as well as being part of one too many hostage situations between us and the BLU Spy. I guess the problems of this company battle just made him snap; that or one too many complaints from everyone here."

As he silenced himself once more, Duncan asked, "How did you think of all of that Jacob?" The spy chuckled slightly and said, "When you're not afraid, you can think as clear as glass, allowing you to kill, decieve, destroy and steal. It is my job Duncan, while your job is to assassinate BLU members for the vultures to feed upon." Duncan only pushed his hat down and said, "I will pretend that was a compliment. But still, that long theory might be the case right now. Since everyone now knows the situation and plan, we just got to lead the others to the train and get out of here." Ben nodded in agreement, but Jacob scowled in disapproval, saying, "Non! That would be tres terrible; you would be risking their lives, as well as your own, if you go out and find everyone that is sane and alive. Besides, you can't really trust people around here; one or two might've sided with the doctor out of cowardice."

Duncan shook his head and said, "No, if a person has that trauma you said before, they would be stone dead if they tried to strike a deal. Besides, I can't leave the others." Ben added in, "Yeah, I may want to get out of here, but I won't leave here alone! Why don't you lead us to the others since you met up with every one of them?" The Sniper added, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Even if they moved to different places, we could still pick up some first aid kits, ammo and weaponry." The Spy then held up his hands and said, "Alright, alright, we'll go with your plan. I can't have weaponless people tagging behind me; they're more useful than dead bodies." Then he turned to walk away, saying over his shoulder, "Catch up with me if you want to go with your plan."

--------------------

The three moved onward, Jacob leading the way while Ben and Duncan followed closely behind him. Jacob then said, "The last time I have met someone, it was Robert in the locker room. He should be here still." Then grabbed the door knob and twisted, then pushed the door open and shown that it was the locker room, but only the Pyro was in there, slumped in the corner. Duncan and Ben peered into the door and saw that there was a blossom of blood to the side of the Pyro's head. Duncan muttered, "Poor bastard's done himself in." Then he proceeded to enter the room and walk towards the body while Jacob stood by and held Ben back.

Duncan reached the body, proceeding to remove the mask, revealing a feminine face with soft features and blood lingering on the lips. He located the bullet hole near the left side of her head, noting the size of the entry hole. He then looked at the mask on its left side and noticed the bullet hole was the same size, and the only smell on it was blood. He then stood up and said, "My mistake; the poor bitch got shot." Jacob heard him and asked, "What do you mean? It looks like suicide by me." But Duncan replied, "I may be not as smart as you Jacob, but I know a thing or two 'bout gun suicide. This isn't the case; I do not see or smell any gun powder around the hole. So someone gave her the head shot. The size of the bullet hole looks to be from a pistol, so it could be from Ben, Robert, or you Jacob."

Jacob backed away and said, "Why would I want to shoot the Pyro in the head? Robert's more insane than me! There's also the fact that someone could've taken a pistol off of someone and shot the Pyro!" But Duncan waved a finger and said, "True, someone would've stolen a pistol, but would their finger fit? Only your fingers and Ben's could fit into all three pistol types, while Robert's could only fit into one. There is also the size of the bullet; the hole here is a bit too small to be one from Robert's pistol."

Jacob breathed in slowly, and then said, "But there is also the blood to the other side of the head! Robert's pistol is powerful enough to do that!" But was corrected again by Duncan, by replying, "True, but that blood is by something else… I didn't see a bullet hole on the other side. Also, there isn't a bullet hole on the wall to the right of her body. Robert's pistol is the only one of the three powerful enough to leave an exit hole on the other side of the head and indent itself into the wall. Ben's pistol is the same make, but its power has been reduced because of his resistance; if he would've fired a regular powered pistol, it would fly out of his hands."

Jacob held up his hands and said, "Alright, alright. I get it. So there is an accomplice around here and is on a killing spree as well. Question is; who is the traitor?" Duncan nodded silently while Ben proceeded to look through his locker and pull out his pistol and scatter gun.

-----

I tried. I hope the Gun part is right...

All characters belong to Valve and TF2


	5. What's Behind Door 7?

"Hey, where's my ammo?"

The two men looked at Ben while he tossed things out of his locker. "What do you mean Ben?" The Aussie asked. Ben pulled his head out and said, "I had three little boxes of ammo in this locker, and they're gone!" Duncan then went to his locker and saw that his riffle was there, as well as his submachine gun. But the boxes of ammunition for both guns were gone. "I've been robbed too." He muttered quietly, before turning around and seeing that Jacob held his hands up and said, "Same here."

"HURRY! CHECK THE OTHER LOCKERS! THEY ALL SHOULD BE UNLOCKED!!!"

-----

The three then flew through all the lockers of their teammates, checking for weaponry and ammo. Jacob shook his head and said, "The Pyro's and Boris' lockers are empty. There is not an ammo box or a weapon." Duncan came up empty handed as well, saying, "Robert and Greg's lockers are clean here. But maybe they got here first and made a break for it." Jacob nodded in agreement while Ben said, "Marshal's locker is empty."

"Did you check Klaus' locker?" The Sniper then asked, staring at the young boy. But he only replied, "Why? It's probably empty!" The response was followed shortly by, "Check the damn German's locker now!" The comment caused Ben to seize the locker's handle and pull it open, only to stagger backwards, gag and run to a corner. Duncan and Jacob slowly treaded towards the Medic's locker and the same words traced upon their lips.

'No way. This is impossible…'

------

Inside the locker was Klaus himself, tied up tightly with rope and gagged with a handkerchief tied around his mouth. The rag itself was stained with dark and crusty blood, as well as his work shirt and pants. Upon his head, a patch of dark blood had blossomed in the middle mess of skin and hair, and had dribbled down the side of his head. The body did not move, nor did the wide eyes did not blink. "Klaus is here…in his own locker? " Jacob only answered, "If his body is here, then that means that there are either two medics, or there is an imposter…" Duncan agreed, "Yeah, that's true mate. But now I'm wondering how long ago was he murdered; the blood looks to be a good few hours from here and then."

"What I'm wondering is why you don't smell that freaking stench?!"

Ben barked out while his head was in a bucket in the corner he crawled to. He pulled his head out and stood for a minute, holding his balance and held a hand over his mouth and nose. The older men ignored his question, and then returned to investigate the body.

"Maybe the doctor was finally caught by someone, then was bound and gagged in his own locker…" Jacob offered.

"What about the bleeding dent in his head?" Duncan asked.

"Accidental hitting."

"The wound itself look like either from a bat, shovel, or a wrench…."

"Robert probably did it then. He probably hid the body here just as I came into the locker room."

"Nah, not that. This looks pretty dry to me; it had to be done earlier; maybe two hours earlier, or more. But since Ben mentioned the smell…maybe a day ago."

Jacob shook his head and sighed, sitting down on a bench while he took out his butterfly knife and twirled it around in his gloved hand. "If he would've been in there for a day, why didn't anyone know of the smell before?" The Sniper turned around in response and walked towards him, saying, "He might've just been in there for only a few hours. He might've been in the freezer until now." At that, Ben gagged and put his head in the bucket, commencing to vomit what little he had in his stomach.

"Damn it boy! Do you have to get sick over a body?!" Jacob then yelled out. "You kill people every day and create more dead bodies!" But the reply he received was a groggy 'Blah!', then crawled away from the puke-filled bucket and dragged himself towards the bench. He then turned his head towards the Spy and said, "It's not the body; it's the smell! Yeah, the body grossed me out, but damn it! He stinks like meat left out in the damn sun!"

Jacob then growled in frustration and said, "This is wasting time! We should go now and get to the train! If the doctor is dead, then we are dealing with something else, or we don't have to worry is much." Ben replied, "Go jump in a lake man. There is crazy shit happening here, and I won't move until the shit is figured out!"

"Oh shit…"

--------

The two turned their attention to Duncan as he walked towards them, holding a pad and pen in his hands. Ben then asked, "Where'd ya get the pad and pen?" followed by Jacob asking, "What is wrong Sniper?" The Australian looked up and said, "The pad and pen are for my own reasons. As to what is wrong, I think I came up with a few theories for why Klaus' body is here. It is the real Klaus; that damn burn mark is there from when that Pyro ambushed him. But anyway, I came up with three theories to sum up this puzzle."

Then he flipped his note pad and shown the two a crude drawing of a stick figure in a locker with another holding an unrecognizable blunt object. "One is that Klaus was killed by someone else here out of self defense, and then stuffed the body into his locker so no one could find out." He then flipped the notebook again and shown another drawing of a stick figure in a locker. "Two, Klaus actually killed himself and tied him up. I know it's impossible to do, but it's a possibility." He then flipped again, while Jacob replied, "This is pointless Sniper; stop wasting time with your preschool drawings!" But the Sniper continued.

"The third possibility is that someone killed Klaus beforehand, took place of him for a few days, and began the manslaughter today." The only response was silence, allowing Duncan to explain his reasons. "Think about it; there are three dead already, so what if one of those victims was alive, and the corpse found was fake? All three deaths weren't seen in our eyes; just a corpse. So there is a possibility that someone is faking it."

Finally, Ben stood up and said, "Ya got a point there! That actually makes sense! Someone was playing possum and faked their own death, only to play as the doc while he was dead! But question is, who exactly?" The only response was only a small sentence.

"It was the Commander."

-----

The two turned and stared at the masked man while he sat on the bench with a cigarette burning slowly in his mouth. He then muttered, "Think about it; the Heavy and the Solder are too big to fit in the doctor's clothes. With a slight of hand, the Commander could look around the same size as the German, perfect the accent, and fill the details. Besides, those two broadcasts were your giveaways."

The two then thought for a moment, then the speeches they received became so clear now. "The first message was missing the accent." The Australian muttered with wide eyes. "And the two messages…it broke a rule." The Bostonian muttered. The two then muttered, "'No one is allowed in the speaker room except for the commander...'" Jacob nodded and smirked, saying, "I'm surprised the two of you didn't notice those two key details."

----

I tried. I think I got some details mixed up

All characters belong to Valve and TF2


	6. Hardship and Sacrifice

Ben was stunned at this, while Duncan nodded in agreement with Jacob. "So, if the commander did murder four people, why would she do it?" But the older men were silent, trying to think up a reason why. "Maybe she is tired of the fighting…We all want the war to end, and I guess this is her idea how to end it…" Duncan muttered. But Jacob still kept silent, his gaze shifting from the floor to the open lockers. "Jacob, are you alright?" The Sniper asked, but there was still no answer.

"Jacob? Jacob, what's eating you?"

Finally, the Spy sighed and said, "Forgive me mes amis…please forgive me s'il vous plait…" Then pulled out a circular object from his jacket and pulled its pin off, smoke instantly pouring out of the object and rising to the air. Duncan waved the smoke away with his free hand while his other held up his shirt to his nose. He backed away while shouting, "Ben! Don't breathe in the smoke!!!" But he looked to see it was too late; Ben was on the cold tile four asleep, his hand inches away from an empty pistol. Before Duncan could run, a hard blow from behind caught him off guard and knocked him out could, his world growing incredibly black.

---

"Vake up…vake up heir children; time for your medicine…"

Duncan shook his head slowly and opened his eyes to be greeted with blinding medical lights. HE shut them tightly again as the spots danced in his eye sight. He tried to raise his arms so he would rub his eyes, but he felt his arms and body were bound. He looked down and saw that a rough rope had bound him to a chair, with nothing but a blinding light in front of him and Ben tied up beside him. "Ben, Ben, wake up!" HE shouted, getting a sleepy muttering of, 'Five more minutes' from the younger teammate.

A dark chuckle made the two snap up, staring out at the source of the light, and its owner the Medic. "Heir Sniper is right Benjamin; zhis is no time to sleep…" He whispered in a sinister tone. "But then again…you two vill be sleeping for a long time…a long time indeed…" Ben spat out, "You freak! You killed our teammates! After all the trouble you did to get us here in the first place!" Klaus leaned in, showing dark circles under his eyes and hair in a mess. He tilted his head to the side and asked, "Why are you saying zhat Benjamin? Are you suggesting somezhink? Somezhink I do not know?" Duncan replied, "We know you're the commander in disguise, you sick woman!"

The German sprang backwards and emitted a loud, cruel laughter, laughing at the ceiling and all above it, arms reaching upwards and eyes wild. "What's so damn funny?!" The Australian asked, but the doctor just kept laughing, the laughter reaching high levels of volume. Ben gritted his teeth, and then shouted, "Shut the fuck up man! What the fuck is so freaking funny!?" At this, Klaus silenced his laughter and snapped back to a normal position, glaring at his two victims. HE then smiled and said, "I am a man Benjamin; the Commander is dead. The body you found in ze locker room…zhat's your reason, correct?" He spat back, "No fucking way that's a fake body! It smelled like shit, and it was caked with blood! That was the Medic's body!!!!" But the reply was a chuckle as the Medic turned his back and put a hand up to cover his eyes while he laughed lightly into the ceiling.

"You stupid, gun-slinging fools…zhat vas ze BLU medic…not me, mein old friend."

The two felt their eyes grow wide, realization creeping into their mind. "B-b-but…th-the burn mark!" Duncan began, but the doctor put a gloved finger on the Australian's lips and shushed him, saying, "Zhat's ze beauty of surgery Duncan; you can alter anyzink on a man, even scars."

The two stared on silently as the Medic began to chuckle silently as he turned around walked away from them, then returned with two syringes in his left fist, a sick smile played upon his lips. The two men lean away from them, their eyes trained on the syringes. "You know?" He then said, "Ze vorld is a nasty, dirty prison; ve are trapped as prisoners, and all of us vant to be free. But ze only vay to get free, is death, so, zhey die. But, zhen zhey are judged and are either truly free, or are trapped forever in torture… Humans never realize zhis until too late. Like your friend…Jacob."

HE then reached above his head and grabbed a cable, then pulled the cable and the room lit up. It was a clean, white room, no furniture, stain or door to be scene. The Medic stepped to the side and displayed Jacob, now lifeless and withered, grasping at the floor pitifully with gloved hands. "Poor, poor Jacob." Medic said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. "You vere mad for freedom, trusting me for ze key. I gave it to you, yet you're unsatisfied. Greedy Spy, I hope you never see ze light of day again." The Spy only looked at him with lazy eyes, glaring at the German as he reached for him. But he only smacked the glove away and replied, "Don't vorry, you von't be alone."

The two quivered as the Medic turned around, his eyes trained on them and a syringe in each of his hands. "You two vanted freedom, didn't you?" HE questioned, but Duncan replied, "Mate, calm down, we're your teammates…your friends! Everyone was your friend, yet you kill them!" The medic slapped Duncan, making him fall to the ground and hit his cheekbone. "Ve aren't friends Duncan, just strangers on a team. Vhy be friends? Everyone is an enemy to each other…some just don't acknowledge zhat fact. I do. Life is a long, cold road to survival; ze veak shall perish vhile ze strong shall trudge onvard. Guess vhich one you two are?"

"S…Suck it!"

---

The German turned around, only to meet face to face with a fire bomb, setting him on fire. HE screeched as he tried hard to brush the flames away, dropping the syringes and running out of the room. Jacob quivered as he lowered the Flare gun down. He then dragged himself to Duncan and pulled his dagger out, then slowly began to cut on his ropes. "P-please….fo-forgive me…D-Duncan…" He struggled out, his breathing growing ragged. "Jacob…it's alright…you're gonna be alright…" Duncan muttered to him, but Jacob shook his head as he stabbed pitifully at the ropes until they fell away from Duncan. The Australian pushed the ropes away from him and crawled from the chair and broken ropes, then grabbed Jacob gently and propped him up against the wall. He propped himself up to a crouching position and said, "You're going to be alright Jacob; there's got to be an antidote for this...or something. There's can't be a poison like this without a cure!" But Jacob shook his head again and replied weakly, "Non, mon ami. There is not a cure to save me. I am a coward, and there is no cure for that. I would rather die like this, than live as a coward…" He chuckled lightly, then coughed violently, Duncan holding him as he shook with each cough.

"Dude, when am I going to get out of this freaking chair?!" Ben then blurted out, but Duncan ignored him, turning back to the dying Spy. "Do one favor for me." Jacob then said, "Get…out…alive...or you will…d-d-die…" Then he breathed his last breath, and all was still. Duncan let go of Jacob and leaned him against the wall, then took his butterfly knife from his hand and began to cut Ben free. "It's just you and me now Ben." The Australian then muttered, his heart hard with new known facts. "I am not sure if Robert and Greg are alive anymore…but we got to keep going."

With one last rope broken, Ben sprang out of the wooden chair and looked back at Duncan, then the dead body of Jacob. Walking towards him, he picked up the flare gun and handed it to Duncan saying, "Even though this asshole betrayed us, he saved us in the end. We wanted us to live; he still has weapons." Then he pulled out the Spy's pistol and bullets from his jacket, pocketing the ammo as he opened the pistol's chamber and checked for bullets. Duncan looked at the flare gun, then said, "Yeah, you're right; he saved us two times…he wanted us to live. We better get moving, now."

The two then walked towards the door of the room, Duncan taking one last look behind him before shutting the door and moving on.

-To be Continued...

------

Sorry I haven't updated this oen for so long. I was busy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

All characters belong to Valve.


	7. The Worst Escape

Finally, this is done. This is it. A big let down. But, that's all you will expect from me.

I do not own Team Fortress 2 in any way, shape, or form.

/

The two ran through the halls, holding their newly acquired weapons in their hands while their ears and eyes were open to any sign of the crazed German; all the while, looking out for any survivors. "The others could be at the Rail Way station by the Runaway Car." Duncan huffed out, "That or we're on our own." Ben puffed back, "The damn doc could be dead by now! He could be burnt to ashes by now!"

"I wouldn't count on it Ben! He's a crafty bastard; he could've fixed himself from that blast! Don't let your guard down one damn minute, he could be anywhere!" He replied, pumping his legs to catch up with the young Bostonian while holding the flare gun tightly to his chest. Ben turned around and began to run backwards, asking the elder, "Should we go back to the break room and get my bat and your kukri?" Duncan nodded, making Ben turn to the left while the Australian followed him.

"Follow me! I know a short cut!" the young man yelled back, then dashed ahead of Duncan, nearly leaving him alone. "DAMN IT BEN! SLOW YOUR ASS DOWN!" He yelled after him, "I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST!" He ended up coming to a complete stop and stand in the middle of the hallway, hearing the departing footprints echo away. "I'LL JUST STAY HERE BEN! JUST GET MY KUKRI!" A faint, echoed reply of 'OK' made the Sniper nod and allowed him to lean against the wall, staring off into the distance.

"Alright…" he muttered, "Time to see where we are." He took out his notepad again and began to write while muttering out the past events. "Boris is dead, Marshal is gone, the Pyro bit the dust, Jacob ate it, Klaus is either dead or alive, and all that's left is Ben, Gregory, Robert, and me. All our usual firearms are useless; we just have a revolver and a flare gun. The Engie and Demoman could've gotten something else, but…highly doubtful. The BLU medic was nothing more than the decoy by Klaus to make us blame someone else…but why?"

"DUNCAN!"

The Sniper snapped his head to look to see not an approaching Scout, but an Engineer. He had a look of relief on his face and a shot gun clutched in his hands. Duncan smiled and walked towards him with a hand extended. "I'm glad to see your face Robert." The engineer took up the handshake and said, "Glad you see you too Aussie. Saw Benny-Boy dashing by me, so I guess we're the only guys alive." Duncan replied, "There's also Gregory; he's alive…is he?"

The Texan sighed and shook his head, saying, "Nah, poor bastard did himself in; drunk a bottle of rat poison. Body's in the kitchen if you want proof." The Sniper grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose, asking, "Were you with him at the time?" Again, the Engineer shook his head and said, "Nah, I found him there; no one was with me the entire time Duncan." With a quick motion, Duncan crossed off Gregory's name. "Only three of us fighting then; figures, nothing like this goes too easily."

"Damn, three men left after a few hours?" Robert asked, adding in a whistle and a head shake in disbelief. "Three men and an insane bastard." Duncan corrected. "I doubt we can drop the medic in an instant." The Texan sighed, muttering, "I knew that German had too many bonks to the head. I told him to wear a helmet but no; he never listens." The Sniper shook his head, saying, "I wouldn't blame scouts; it's probably our fault…"

"HEY GUYS!"

The two looked to see Ben walk back to them, a kukri in one hand and his bat in the other. "Hey! Its hardhat!" he commented, "Alright! All we gotta get is the drunk and we can get out of here!" But the Sniper corrected, "Nah, it's just us now; Greg clipped his own life line." The Scout groaned as he handed the blade to Duncan, saying, "Damn it! If only we found him earlier!" The Texan laid a hand on the young one's shoulder, saying, "It aint your fault; we can't predict what'll happen to other people or us. We just gotta move on and keep surviving."

The two nodded and began to walk down the hall again; getting the feeling that evil eyes watched every single movement on their bodies.

/

Thirty minutes of walking through their labyrinth-like base brought them to the train yard, giving them an uplifting sense of hope and accomplishment. "Hoo-wee…we made it." Robert said, grinning at the sight of the train car that always ran people over during missions, "Now all we gotta do is fire this baby up."

"Well, all we do is light it's fire and shovel coal into it, right?" Ben asked, receiving a head shake in return. "Nah, that ain't it. It's actually controlled by the Administrator, but I could probably hack into it and control it. It will take a few minutes, but I'll get it done. I got the tools, but I may need something later on. I'll tell you once I know what it is."

With that, Robert retreated into the runaway-train, leaving the two to sit outside and wait. "I don't understand it Duncan." Ben began, "We were all a good team, right? We just fought BLU's for intelligence and territory. Yet, here we are, escaping from our own Medic, with most of our guys dead."

"That's the danger of living outside civilization Ben…" Duncan explained, "It's called 'Cabin Fever'; you go nuts after living in the same place, seeing the same people, and not be able to see anyone else, or go anywhere else. Why anyone else hadn't snapped is beyond me; maybe deep down, we are all insane…"

"What about you Duncan?" The Scout asked, "You live in a camper van, and spend most of your time alone." But the Australian chuckled, saying, "I was born and raised to live alone; ever since I was a little kid. I've been hiding in rocks, trees, and caves; I never really like to hand around other people, they're too noisy. I guess, in turn, I was building immunity." The Aussie chuckled at his own joke, continuing, "Come to think of it…all of us have been alone most of our lives…right?"

"Not really." Ben interrupted, "I have a mom, and eight brothers back home. I've been living with them most of my life…but then again…I wasn't…" he paused, taking in a breath. "YA see…most of my bros were either at different schools, or had jobs, and my ma always worked several jobs in order to keep food on the table. I often wonder why I even exist…I couldn't do a damn thing while everyone was doing their best to pitch in to the family."

"Hey…don't think like that." Duncan said, putting an arm around the Scout's shoulders. "YA family loves ya. They'll be waiting for ya when we're done with this crap war; just keep your 'ead up! But right now, we gotta get outta here."

"Boys; I think it's ready!"

The two looked to their engineer as he walked out of the engine room. "I think I 'bout got this thing ready! We'll be able to get out of here!" Duncan grinned as Ben pumped a fist in the air, saying, "Yes! We can get out of this hellhole!" "Correction; you two can get out of this hole." Robert sadly replied. The two looked at him as he took off his goggles. "What?" Duncan asked, "What do ya mean?"

"There needs to be someone to program the train to go to the next base." The engineer explained, "I thought I could get around that…but apparently, it's close to impossible. I can bypass the codes needed in order to access the program, but there's no auto pilot for this thing. I have to stay behind and see that it goes to the next base."

"No!" Ben yelled, "Damn it, ya can't! You're gonna get killed!" But the engineer put a hand on the boy's shoulder, saying, "Hey, don't whine to me boy; it makes the departure more hard for me. Now get on that damn thing, before I shoot ya."

Without another word, Ben climbed into the train car, while Duncan shook the Engineer's hand. "Thanks Robert." He began, "I wish it didn't get to this part. But I won't forget ya." The Texan only wiped his eyes, saying, "You were an alright man, Duncan. Just live for all of us; you and Benny boy in there."

With a final shake, the Sniper boarded the train, closing the door behind him. He saw Ben moping, staring at the ground while he twirled his tape covered thumbs. "Why…why man?" He asked, "Damn it, I don't know Robert well, but damn it…I don't wanna leave anyone else behind…not after what happened…Greg, Boris…the Pyro…even Jacob and the Soldier! It's just us now…"

"It's better than no one." Duncan inquired, "I didn't wanna leave the bloke behind either. But…I hate to say it, but sacrifices need to be made in order to survive…I just wish….it didn't have to be so often…"

/

A few minutes later, the train began its long journey to the next base, carrying the passengers inside across the desert landscape. Neither man said a word to each other as they stared out of their respective windows, watching the scenery pass them like a fast forwarding film. Suddenly, the Sniper yanked the Scout away from the window, pulling the both of them to the floor. "The hell was that for?" Ben exclaimed, only to have Duncan point to the window to show an unbelievable sight.

"Hello again, mein friends….in gut health, ja?"

The two stared as Klaus climbed through the window, half of his face burned off and his eye glasses missing. "Shit!" The two of them exclaimed, reaching for their respective weapon. "Damn it, you're like a fucking wart!" Ben yelled out, "WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" The temperamental Scout then began to swing wildly, trying to hit the Medic, only to have his attacks dodged gracefully.

His bat was grabbed, and then thrown out the window as the merciless Medic advanced on the young man. "Zhat's just it, you stupid boy; I am a mercenary from Hell. I will not stop until everyone is dead; including you!" Duncan swung his kukri into Klaus' ribcage, making him turn his gaze to the Sniper. "Leave the boy alone," he dared, "I'll fight ya on the roof; come and get me." With a wild grin, the Medic began to crawl out of the window again, while Duncan did the same. "Stay in the cabin Ben!" The Sniper warned, "Use the flare gun for protection!"

When he got on the roof, Klaus was removing his coat, allowing the article to fly freely into the desert winds. "I've been vaiting for zhis…every since you found mein plan out!" the German screamed, "You just don't get it! Zhis team is a failure; I know you agree vith me…I damn vell know it!"

"You don't know a damn lick of me, ya quack!" Duncan yelled back, proceeding to charge towards the insane doctor. "You were holed up in your damn office for so damn long; 'ow could you know about any of us?"

"I know plenty!" Klaus yelled back, "I can hear you all vithin the valls! Filthy vermin; that's vhat all of you are!" He grabbed the Sniper's arm, slapping the kukri out of his hand, and proceeding to watch it bounce off the train car and fall onto the passing desert floor. "Vhoops, you lost somezhing; good zhing you don't need it!"

He pulled out a syringe, pulling the cap off with his teeth and plunge the needle at the Aussie's bare arm. "Sorry…" he uttered with false sympathy, "Looks like you're going to die! Especially with your increased heart rate, you'll be dead much quicker!"

"BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS DOC!"

The Sniper pushed the Medic away, and then reached inside his vest, pulling out the revolver. "I'm gonna die, but you're coming with me!" he yelled, "It's bastards like you that give Germans a bad name!" The medic screamed as he tackled the Sniper over the roof of the car, giving the Aussie barely half a second to grab on the window ledge. "Duncan, hold on!" Ben yelled as he reached his hand out for him to grab, "Grab my hand!"

"Better idea!" The Sniper yelled, "HERE!" HE then handed the Scout the revolver, saying, "Aim for the bastard's head!" He ordered, "I'm a dead duck anyway; forget about me!"

"DAMN YOU BOTH!" The Medic screamed, and then proceeded to bite into the Aussie's shoulder, making the grip on the window ledge weaken. "Hurry!" Duncan ordered, "SHOOT THE BASTARD!"

"You don't have the guts!" Klaus taunted, "YOU CAN'T KILL AN INSECT, YOU COCKROACH!"

**BANG!**

The German froze as he felt the sudden pain, shock and death of a head shot hit his mind hard. With each passing second, the Medic's corpse lost its grip on the Sniper before falling off completely, becoming nothing more than an ending nightmare. Ben threw the revolver over his shoulder as he grabbed Duncan's body and pulled him in, collapsing in a middle of the floor.

"We did it!" Ben exclaimed, "The bastard's dead! We win!" He looked at Duncan as he gripped his heart, looking pale. "Doc said it was fast acting, but damn…I'm dying."

"What!" The scout yelled, "Don't tell me that asshole put his shit in you!" But the Sniper nodded sadly, saying, "Yeah, injected me right in the middle of it all…he got the last laugh on me, I guess…heh, heh…"

"Damn it Duncan, not you! NO! You can't die!" Ben cried, tears welling up, "Damn it, I don't wanna lose you too! No!" But the weakening Sniper put a hand to the boy's quaking shoulder, saying, "Stop crying; no use wasting tears over me…I guess I was doomed from the start."

The Aussie took off his watch, and dropped it in front of the boy, continuing, "Have that as a memento…of what we used to be…one big, stupid, family…" Ben opened the watch's back, revealing a photo of the first day their team formed. "I'm not one to keep photos close to me," The Sniper explained, "But, I thought I would've had one to keep. In case we get separated…you need it more than me…keep it with ya…remember, how we used to be…before….everything…ugh…"

The scene fell silent, Ben staring at the Sniper with an anxious heart. He reached out to feel his neck, and found that it stopped throbbing, making him feel the first strings of hysteria take hold. With a heaving sob, the boy curled up on the opposite side of the car, sobbing long and hard, while the little train car sped through the empty landscape.

/

_I arrived at EGYPT base a day later; I was under the care of an all female team there. I explained my story, and they in turn, reported it to the guy running this whole thing. I stayed with that team for probably three to four months, mostly working in the cafeteria, or I trained with their scout. Within that time, my team was 'reborn', and I went back to the base. But, most of them changed for the worse; they either got my name wrong, or completely ignored me. Duncan never remembered all that he taught me, or even remembered the last moment before his death! _

_Sometimes…I have to wonder. Why was I put in this shit war? This is just a bunch of freaking crap._

_/_

_Concluded._


End file.
